polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungaryball
Hungaryball ''' (Hungarian Republicball until 2012) is a countryball in Central Europe. Sometimes other Countryballs think he needs food because his name sounds like Hungry. They tease him from that. History One of the oldest countryballs in Europeball. Hungarianballs settled in Europeball in 895, but by that time, some Avarballs were already in the Carpathians. The history of Hungaryball is constant war, first with Mongolballs, then with kebab. '''Hungaryball, along with Austriaball defended Europe from kebab for hundreds of years, but eventually subdued. After that, Habsburg Empireball anschlussed what's left of Hungaryball, until the revolution of 1848. In 1867, Habsburgball made a deal with Hungaryball, and they became Austria-Hungaryball. Shortly after this came ww1, in which Austria-Hungaryball fought alongside with German Empireball and Ottomanball, but they lost, and as a result, two thirds of Hungaryball's clay were given to Czechoslovakiaball, Austriaball, Serbiaball and Romaniaball at the Treaty of Trianon. Becuase of this loss, Hungaryball hates Romaniaball, Serbiaball, and Slovakiaball ever since. Shortly before ww2, Naziball gave back some of the stolen clay to Hungaryball, and because of this, they became BFFs for a short time, and fought Sovietball together (Hungaryball was even enthusiastic to send Jewballs), but they lost, and Sovietball occupied them both, along with many others. Hungaryball rebelled against Sovietball in 1956, it was like this: Sovietball: Life is nice when you can opress Hungaryballs! ''Hungaryball: FUCKS OFF, COMMIE! *Throwing molotov coctails and hanging up state security personnel*'' Sovietball: Mkay, then sending the tanks Hungay. Sovietball eventualy left in 1989. In 2004, Hungaryball became the member of EUball. Personality Hungaryball thinks he's the most genius of all the nations, so he usually comes up with a "great idea" (a trick or a loophole) to solve problems. Strangely, these usualy work. Hungaryball is BFF with Polandball. Hungaryball hates to be called "mongol", "bozgor", "hungry", "kebab" or even worse, "SLAV" and if called such, will usualy respond with a rather quirky but devastating insult to the offender. Hungaryball's language is known to consist the most cursewords of all languages. Hungaryball '''is maybe the biggest islamophobe in Europe, and he's proud for it. Friends * '''Hungaryball is his own best friend. After that, Polandball comes close because their shared some kings, love in alcohol, and fought battles by each other's side.. * Polandball: Best friends forever since the middle ages, helped each other in The Second World War and both like to drink. * Russiaball, because of the Glorious Emperor of Russia, Vladimir Putin. Still hates loves communism. *Croatiaball, Hungaryball's '''best friend fought and died side by side, help eachother and hate Serbiaball. But never forget 1848! * Czechiaball: Cold beer, nice cars and pretty womans and can also into every organization as I. Butb is also atheist scum, and accepting the Trianonist doctrine. Still friends though. * Germanyball, not because they fought two world wars together, but they share a lot of toy-cars and puzzle pieces together, which they call economy. * Finlandball. They are our brothers, and also removing Vodka in 1939 * Estoniaball, they are also our brothers. * '''Hungaryball made an alliance-friendship with the Mid-European Countryballs, Polandball, Czechball and Slovakiaball, called Visegrád Fours. Yup, even Slovakiaball can into friendship with Hungaryball. They have really-really controversial relations. Enemies *'Hungaryball' has three arch enemies, those who profited the most from the Treaty of Trianon: **Romaniaball, for they took back Transylvaniaball from them, and opressing Hungarianballs living in Ardealball and Szekelylandball. **Slovakiaball, cuz they've declared independence on Felvidék. But it's a much milder rivalry - see Friends section. **Serbiaball, for they stole a part of Southern-Hungaryball, and are regularly beating up inoccent Hungarianballs living there, Filthy chetniks. But also was friends sometimes when needed to remove some Kebabs. But Today it isn't so accurate. *Gypsyball , because they steal everything that's movable, and they won't ever work. *Franceball, for the Trianon Treaty, and also because (s)he is a snobbish surrendering faggot. *Jewcubes and 10balls, because they continously fuck over Hungarianballs. But also hates Fake Kebabs. *Kosovoball, Albaniaball and Bosniaball for being Muslim in glorious Europe. *Sovietball and Russiaball, because they're commies. Never forget 1956! *Bulgariaball, because being the most loyal to commies, and also not removing Kebabs nowadays Even,he is friend with Romaniaball *Merkelreichtangle, because of oppressing the migthy Hungary, and don't understands his new and revolutionary beliefs. And because of frendly with http://www.vox.com/2015/8/28/9220395/germany-migrant-crisis%7Cinvading Kebabs! Family Szekelylandball: Twin Finlandball: Brother Estoniaball: Sister Khanty-Mansiball: Cousin Austriaball: Great War Brother Relationship with Kebab It's difficult, so it needs a whole paragraph. Kebabs are think that Hungaryball '''is also a kebab, and forces that they are brothers. But '''Hungaryball '''mostly rejects it, and believes in the Uralic Theory, which means that '''Finlandball and Estoniaball '''are the brothers of '''Hungaryball. They are also dislikes and removes kebab because of the christian and european pride, so eventually he can into friendship with Serbiaball sometimes. But the twist in the story that Nationalist Hungaryball mainly accepts the Turanist Theory, and calls the Uralist Hungarians as traitors. Gallery Slovakia history.png USAvsslovenia.png Austria Hungary.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg Versailles and Trianon.png 8eYTbBu.png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Russia Visits some Friends.png How countries remove kebab.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png XhJaAco.png NIeXW29.png TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png The Landlockers.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg Images-1.jpg K13Z2yt.jpg 10636082 367118116778361 5734779760179915099 n.png Rusyn's question.png BwNhnU0.png 0UrF2nI.png Comics.PNG 1316914602003.png Legal Cubic Methods.png SONwcUK.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg qgv5uVh.png *What's Up? Links *Faceook page Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:Modern Countryball Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:Former kebab removers Category:Mongoloid Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Pierogi Category:Homosex Removers Category:Characters Category:Finno Ugric Category:Europoor Category:Burger Removers Category:Yanqui Removers Category:H Category:Kebab Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Slavic Category:Gypsyball Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Republic Category:Kebab Removers Category:Protestant Category:Three lines